Baek's Special Gift
by PeachyBloom
Summary: Hanya beberapa ronde panas yang Chanyeol berikan pada Baekhyun sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. BoysLove, Yaoi, ChanBaek/Baekyeol, NC, PWP,Lemon


Baek's Special Gift

M

It's YAOI, MATURE CONTENT, HARD SEX, AND PWP 😂

.

.

.

"A-ahh...eumhh Chanhh...d-deeperhh"

Tubuh lelaki itu terhentak-hentak, ranjang yang menjadi alas untuk kegiatan panasnya bersama seorang lelaki tampan bertubung tinggi itu sudah tak berbentuk, bahkan sprei-nya sudah terlihat sangat kusut dan juga basah karena sperma yang sedari tadi keduanya keluarkan.

"Nghh...a-aku lelah a-ahh~"

"Sabarlah sayang arghh! Kita butuh satu ronde lagi un- Baekhh, jangan sempitkan lubangmu!"

Lelaki itu -Baekhyun- yang berada dibawah tindihan kekasihnya kembali melenguh, sebelah tangannya masih terpasang handcuff yang tadi sempat ia gunakan diawal-awal sesi bercintanya bersama sang kekasih.

Kini kepalanya menengadah, Park Chanyeol kekasihnya baru saja kembali menyerang puting susunya yang sudah bengkak dan memerah, ah terdapat juga bekas telapak tangan Chanyeol karena lelaki itu terus memijat dada Baekhyun beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Eumhh...tusuk lebihh anhh dalam Yeolliehhh"

Chanyeol bergerak makin brutal, mengangkat sebelah kaki Baekhyun untuk melingkari pinggangnya agar ia bisa dengan mudah menusuk titik manis yang berada jauh didalam lubang kekasihnya.

Baekhyun menggelinjang, lehernya kembali dipermainkan oleh Chanyeol. Tak lupa kejantanannya yang sudah memerah pun kembali Chanyeol berikan sebuah pijatan. Lelaki itu meremasnya kuat, membuat Baekhyun hampir saja orgasme hanya karena rematan itu.

"Eumm~"

"Sebut namaku sayang!"

"Nghh Yeollieehh~ C-chanyeollieehh~"

Dengan seringainya Chanyeol merasa puas, dihajarnya bibir Baekhyun dengan penuh nafsu, tak mengurangi intensitas genjotannya pada lubang Baekhyun yang baru saja mengetat lagi. Membuat Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk mengeluar masukkan kejantanannya dengan kasar itu merasa sangat nikmat.

Tangan Baekhyun melingkar dileher Chanyeol, menekan dengan sangat menuntut kepala kekasihnya untuk memberikannya sebuah ciuman yang lebih menggairahkan.

Merasakan kejantanan Chanyeol semakin mengeras, Baekhyun pun memutuskan pagutannya secara sepihak. Tak lupa memberikan kecupan manis pada bibir kekasihnya sebelum ia kembali mendesah dengan sangat menggairahkan.

"Kau yang menggodaku untuk bermain arggh kasar Sayang!"

"Nehhh~ ne Yeollieehh~ Lebih kuathh kumohon nhhh"

"Terus desahkan namaku Baekhh!"

Baekhyun mengangguk disela-sela nafasnya yang tersenggal. Tubuhnya masih terhentak-hentak dengan kasar, matanya juga terpejam menikmati tiap tusukan kejantanan Chanyeol yang mengenai prostat-nya didalam sana. Membuatnya makin mendesah tak karuan dengan dada membusung yang langsung digapai oleh Chanyeol.

"A-akuhhh...p-putingkuhh...nghh k-kau mengunyahnya anhh Yeollieehh~ S-satunyahhh~"

Chanyeol tak tahu diri!

Baekhyun meronta, berusaha menarik kepala Chanyeol. Bermaksud meminta lelaki itu memakan putingnya yang satu lagi karena tonjolan itu benar-benar menegan sekarang.

"Emhh, a-aku sampai a-ahhh…Chanyeolhh~"

Chanyeol mempercepat gerakannya, mengabaikan cairan Baekhyun yang membasahi perut ber-abs miliknya. Ia merasakan tiap tusukannya dengan geraman nikmat yang terlontar dari mulutnya, sempitnya lubang Baekhyun benar-benar membuat kejantanannya sangat termanjakan. Ia menengadah, memejamkan matanya sambil terus bergerak ketika lubang Baekhyun menjepitnya makin kuat.

"BAEKH!"

"Ahh~ b-banyak sekalihhh cairanmuhh~"

Baekhyun menggerak-gerakan bokongnya gelisah. Apalagi ketika Chanyeol mencabut kejantanannya dari lubangnya, membuat Baekhyun merasa kosong dan juga geli karena cairan Chanyeol mengalir dengan deras dari lubangnya.

Cup

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun! Happy Birthday honey. Aku memberikan 25 ronde ini sebagai hadiah untukmu"

"Yeolliehhh~"

"Satu ronde lagi kan?"

"Hah? NO CHANYEOL NO! YAK! INI SUDAH TANGGAL 7 PARK CHANYEOL! AKU TIDAK MA-nghh lebih dalamhhh sayang anhh"

END

#HAPPYBAEKKIEDAY

Ini FF pwp pertama aku yang aku publish wkwk. Semoga tidak mengecewakan, aku bikinnya bener-bener dadakan. Awalnya ga nyangka bisa bikin FF begini hehe, tapi gara-gara mikirin hadiah apa yang kira-kira bakalan CY kasih ke BH di ulang tahunnya mommy aku jadi bikin ini FF haha.

Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan, aku masih belajar bikin pwp. Dan kalaupun ini gabisa dibilang pwp yaudah lah yaaa, nikmatin aja bacanya hehe.

Ternyata bikin FF pwp tuh menyenangkan… SAVE ME JUSEYOOOOOO~ Kayanya aku kecanduan buat bikin FF begini lagi hahaha

Review Juseyoooooooo~


End file.
